User blog:MaxCrumblyRocks/Papa's Raceria
'Papa's Raceria' 16 cars, 17 stages. 3 NFMM track pieces and Java Hax. That's what I created second Flipline fangame. 'What's that?' Papa's Raceria is second Flipline fangame, based on Need for Madness 2 and Skyline Racing Concept/Need for Madness: Skyline R. 'The Hax' *16 cars! *17 tracks! *Custom images. *3 NFMM track pieces! *FREAKING BIG CARS INCLUDING BLUE SPADE, THE HUNTER, CLOUDBERRY PERFORM AND MONSTER X! *Animated car select background, locked gate and loading music image. *Animated statbars. *3 instructions pages in this game like in NFM1. *Taking NFM2 to desktop? Why not... 'Who is in it?' MaxCrumblyRocks: Making this version and stage maker. Chaotic (Inactive on AIM): Car Maker. Metallicafan01 (Retired from NFM): Car Maker. ProjectDUB (Inactive on AIM): Car Maker. Alex Kirchu (Inactive on AIM): Car Maker. Sebastian.A.Cares (Inactive on AIM): Car Maker. Vitalogy: Car Maker. ToaZuka (Inactive on AIM): Car Maker. FAT_CAT (Inactive on AIM): Car Maker. Excalibur: Car Maker. AudiR8King: Stage Maker. KarlozTheBassist (Inactive on AIM): Stage Maker. RedNFMM: Stage Maker. Azri965 (Inactive on AIM): Stage Maker. NFMStory: Stage Maker. DragShot: Stage Maker and NFM2 hax. Ultimato: Stage Maker. Phyrexian: Stage Maker. Kaffeinated: NFM2 hax. Ten Graves: NFM2 hax. 'What car you'll be driving?' ' bandicam 2018-03-14 20-02-33-312.png|Tornado Shark replacement: Gamer Rush, Driver: Taylor bandicam 2018-03-14 20-02-39-343.png|Formula 7 replacement: Beach Island, Driver: Utah bandicam 2018-03-14 20-02-41-140.png|Wow Caninaro replacement: Blue Spade, Driver: Rudy bandicam 2018-03-14 20-02-42-796.png|La Vite Crab replacement: Hairdresser Speed, Driver: Mindy bandicam 2018-03-14 20-02-44-343.png|Nimi replacement: Cookie Turbo S3, Driver: Yippy bandicam 2018-03-14 20-02-45-703.png|MAX Revenge replacement: Awesome Surf, Driver: Gremmie bandicam 2018-03-14 20-02-47-203.png|Lead Oxide replacement: Flower Point, Driver: Julep bandicam 2018-03-14 20-02-49-000.png|Kool Kat replacement: Rocky Diamond, Driver: Marty bandicam 2018-03-14 20-02-50-406.png|Drifter X replacement: Black & White Club, Driver: Clover bandicam 2018-03-14 20-02-51-968.png|Sword of Justice replacement: Police Suspect, Driver: Hank bandicam 2018-03-14 20-02-53-453.png|High Rider replacement: Tango Orange, Driver: Trishna bandicam 2018-03-14 20-03-00-453.png|EL KING replacement: The Hunter, Driver: Chester bandicam 2018-03-14 20-03-15-890.png|Mighty Eight replacement: Red Heart, Driver: Scarlett bandicam 2018-03-14 20-03-25-468.png|MASHEEN replacement: Cloudberry Perform, Driver: Vicky bandicam 2018-03-14 20-03-35-140.png|Radical One replacement: Xand Xaider, Driver: Xandra bandicam 2018-03-14 20-03-43-671.png|DR Monstaa replacement: Monster X, Driver: Xolo ' 'Where you'll be racing' The enitre game takes places in the universe, Flipverse. There's 17 places across the Flipverse in a few levels. 'What is going on' THE STORY IN 60 SECONDS: When Papa Louie's races is about to begin with event races called "Papa's Raceria". however you play as Taylor who going off to win the races across Flipverse while being hunted by the big cars. Your goal? to win... 'WHERE CAN I LOOK AT THIS BECAUSE IT LOOKS EPIC!?' Right here, the screenshots... bandicam 2018-03-14 10-31-41-250.png bandicam 2018-03-14 19-15-58-406.png bandicam 2018-03-14 19-16-05-125.png bandicam 2018-03-14 19-16-45-843.png bandicam 2018-03-14 19-27-35-296.png bandicam 2018-03-14 19-34-29-734.png bandicam 2018-03-14 19-53-12-437.png 'HERE IT IS' https://www.4shared.com/rar/r7CIOlccca/Papas_Raceria.html 'The game will not work without Java' If you don't have Java 7 or latest Java. Download Java 7 update 21 or latest java. Java website: https://java.com 7u21: http://www.mediafire.com/download/miy7j6meg9mi721/jdk-7u21-windows-i586.exe That's all. This is my second Flipline fangame, Enjoy the shift street racing! Category:Blog posts